Gifts
by In The Beginning
Summary: Cybil Myers was not friends with the rain... But once in a while, when it would give her something that she wanted, they really got along. [Oneshot][GregCybil]


(I'm really kind of depressed now... don't know why. Hm.

I can't blame it on the fact that New Blood has basically TOSSED Sidney, Dr. Clarks, and Victor out of Caduceus... BASTARDS. But that only added to my angstyness... it didn't start it.

Oh well.

Maybe what I need is a vacation... With Sidney. Or Greg.

Hee.

Greg, Cybil, Sidney © Nintendo

Chicago © itself)

--------

Gifts

--------

Rain and Cybil Myers had never been good friends.

Being the poor college student in Chicago that she was, Cybil had no car; and public transportation was of no use to her if she didn't know where anything went. ("Where does the Orange Line go? ...what's Midway?")

She had started wandering around the city- after all, it was an early Saturday evening, and it wasn't all that often that she had a chance to be on the North Side...

But her walk was cut short when the floodgates of Heaven broke open, unleashing a torrent of rain.

And now, Cybil stood under the awning of one of the many prominent hotels that lined Chicago Avenue, waiting for the rain to at least lighten up... but judging by the crash of thunder, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Excuse me, ma'am... would you like to come inside until it stops raining?"

"No thanks..."

"Very well-- if you change your mind, you're welcome to come in."

The hotel valet retreated into the dry lobby, leaving Cybil and a few cab-seeking Chicagoans alone under the awning.

Sighing softly, Cybil began to wonder how on earth she was going to get back to her apartment on the South Side... if push came to shove, she could always call Greg and ask him what trains to take-- he was confident enough in his knowledge of Chicago public transportation to give directions...

A man ran under the awning, rain dripping from his dark hair into his face.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he spoke, carefully placing a hand on Cybil's shoulder, "but do you have a cell phone I could borrow?"

"Yeah," Cybil nodded, pulling it out of her pocket, turning to face the man as she held it out. "Here you g--"

She froze, her light brown eyes widening in shock.

"G-Greg?!"

Greg Kasal did a double-take, staring at Cybil with surprised hazel eyes.

"Cybil? What are you doing out here... by yourself?"

"I _was_ with some friends, before I was abandoned," Cybil sighed softly, still shocked that she had run into one of her classmates-- the one she had feelings for, no less. "But, what about you?"

A mischievous grin suddenly plastered itself onto Greg's face. He held up a black plastic bag for Cybil to see.

"My birthday's in a month, so I had to go and buy my dear twin brother his _present,_" Greg chuckled, his hazel eyes reflecting the childish joy he got out of sending Sidney gag gifts.

"You're despicable," Cybil laughed. "If I ever meet this brother of yours, I'm going to apologize to him on your behalf for all the mental trauma you've caused him."

Greg laughed.

Cybil tried not to swoon at the sound of his powerful voice...

"Anyways..." Greg smiled. "Were you on your way back?"

"I would be," Cybil replied, "if I had enough money for a cab... I only have about ten dollars to my name. All my cash is back at my place..."

Greg began to fish through his pockets, eventually pulling out two twenty-dollar bills.

"Ah... perfect!"

"What, Greg? What's perfect?"

Greg's hazel eyes sparkled as he smiled at Cybil.

"Do you want to share a cab with me?"

He took Cybil's surprised stammering and sudden blushing as a yes.

--------

"Cybil, you didn't have to invite me in..."

"I have to pay you back somehow... besides, you ran out of money. How were you going to pay the cabbie the extra twenty bucks it would cost to get to your place?"

Greg chuckled as he and Cybil walked into her apartment.

The living room was quite small, mostly occupied by the couch and the television. Three doorways led to the kitchen and dining room, the bathroom, and Cybil's bedroom.

"You can stay as long as you want-- or at least until you get on my nerves and I kick you out," Cybil spoke, eliciting another laugh out of Greg as she wandered into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Actually, is it alright if I borrow your shower?"

Cybil spun to face Greg, who was still soaked with rainwater... his facial expression revealed that he was being quite serious.

"U-uh... s-sure?" she stuttered, her face flushing a dark shade of red.

Greg laughed before he headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Images floated into Cybil's mind...

She desperately fought to calm her nerves, lest her head explode from all the blood rushing to it.

--------

It was nine at night before the pizza guy finally delivered the large, green-olive pizza to Cybil's apartment...

...and nine fifteen before Greg and Cybil abandoned their quest for clean plates and ate off of napkins.

"I've got to hand it to you, Greg-- this was an amazing idea."

Greg smiled as he bit into his pizza.

"I figured you'd like it," he replied, his words slightly muffled as he savored the taste of the gooey cheese melting in his mouth, mixing with the saltiness of the olives. "I learned really quickly why Chicago is so famous for its pizza."

"Yeah," Cybil nodded, swallowing the food in her mouth.

She adamantly refused to admit that she also liked how Greg had decided to stay over for the night...

That would be her little secret.

--------

"Oh man... it's already twelve... I'm going to bed."

"Okay; I'm just going to watch television all night and singlehandedly raise your rent, alright?"

"Just remember that I can sneak to your place and do the same thing to you, Greg."

"So we'll be homeless together?"

Greg laughed as Cybil whacked him lightly on the back of the head, rising to her feet.

"Good night, Greg..."

"Wait, Cybil."

Greg, too, stood up, gently placing a hand on Cybil's upper arm.

"Thanks for inviting me over and putting up with me tonight," he spoke softly, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, no-- Greg, it was nothing, really..."

"No," Greg shook his head, the smile fading, replaced by a serious expression so rarely seen on the elder Kasal twin's face. "Thanks, Cybil. Really..."

The foreign countenance quickly disappeared, replaced by the all-too-common subtle grin; Greg's hazel eyes shone with amusement.

"In fact... I even got you a little thank-you gift for dealing with me."

"How could you have possibly gotten me a gift, unless you were planning this all along?" Cybil chuckled, looking up into Greg's eyes. "You have no money, and you haven't even left my apartment since we got here--"

Cybil suddenly froze with shock...

...before she slowly melted into the kiss that Greg had placed so firmly on her lips.

Cybil Myers was still not friends with the rain...

But once in a while, when it would give her something that she wanted, they really got along.

--------

(End oneshot.

All the stuff I write for a while(excluding DotP, of course) is going to be Kasal-centric. I need to get back into that groove. I'm starting to lose it... it's scaring me. MAKE THE SCARY THINGS GO AWAY.

Green olive pizzas equal yes.

Please review!)


End file.
